Chasing the Dawn
by EleassarDC
Summary: A paladin lost his family by Trolls and returns to Silvermoon only to find a woman looking like his wife and believes that she is his wife.


This my first chapter of my story. Hopefully you like it and I would love to hear your reviews and if there are things to help me improve.

Chasing The Dawn

Chapter 1: Long Gone

"Adiel…" a sweet voice spoke.

Slowly, the man's eyes opened halfway, staring up at the person who spoke as a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Sleepy head, wake up..." the voice sounded more sweet and kind as the person spoke.

"Eleasar..." he whispered out the woman's name, placing a hand on her soft cheek as he was lying down with his head on her lap.

She smiled warmly to him and he leaned up slowly, placing a small, sweet kiss on her soft lips which made her blush and giggle.

"You always blush and giggle every time I kiss you, you know; I love it," he whispered to her, leaning his forehead against hers.

The woman giggled again and pecked his cheek. Suddenly, they turned their heads to the sounds of two girls calling to them.

He smiled warmly and replied, "Girls, come back here! Don't go too far."

The young girls came running towards the couple and sat down on the grass in front of them, begging the man to tell them stories about the past. The two girls listened to his words and the woman sat close to him, holding his arm while she laid her head on his shoulder. After he had finished rehearsing some short tales, the two girls stood up and went to play with their pets, the Dragonhawks.

Next Day

Happiness comes and goes as well as sadness. The man wore his shoulder armor as the woman brought his sword; he took it, holding it as he placed his free hand upon her cheek.

"I don't want to leave you..," he started in a quiet voice.

She placed her hand on the one he had on her cheek. "I know, Dear, but your duty is calling. The sooner you finish your duty, the sooner you will be with us."

He nodded, kissing her forehead and walking out to his horse. His steed shook its head as he mounted it.

"Take care of yourself and our girls, dear," he said.

She nodded, seeing him leave. She knew his duty as Paladin wasn't easy, and he had much to do.

A few days has passed and it was time for the brave Paladin to go back home where his beloved family waited to spend time with him. On the way back, he gently rubbed the side of his horse's face.

"Don't worry, you will rest soon," he chuckled quietly. The horse responded by shaking its head.

Once they reached the house, a unexpected surprise awaited the man just outside: a dead troll, and a knife on the grass. Wondering what could've happened, he jumped off his horse hastily, his heart beating rapidly; he followed trail of blood from the grass to the door, opened it slowly, and his eyes widened with shock.

"Wh-" he choked on his words speechlessly.

He looked around to see everything in shambles, like there had been some recent struggle. He eventually came upon one girl with her back against the wall, and the other laying on the floor next to her mother. They were not moving.

"E-Elea-" The man choked aloud. He dropped his sword and slowly walked to the girl with her back to the wall; he fell to his knees, placed both hands on her small cheeks and raised her head up so he could look at her face. Blood was smeared across it.

"Ada, wake up…please tell me what happened..." he said in a loud voice. No answer.

His heart was beating faster and faster, as was his breath. He let go of this girl and turned to look at his other girl behind him. He forced himself to face her, placing his hand on her cold cheek.

"Please answer me, dear…" he said again.

Still there was no answer.

Finally, he turned to face his wife, holding her up in his arms.

"Eleasar, my dear... Answer me. What happened?" he asked quietly. His wife was all covered in blood but also did not answer.

He swallowed, not believing what happened to his daughters and his wife. He pulled her close to him and he closed his eyes tight as the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"ELEASAR!" he shouted.

He never did let go of her as he wept... at least, until he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned and saw some beastly trolls bearing knives and axes.

"Y-You... You did this to my family," he said, wiping away his tears and standing up once more.

The Paladin picked up his sword, wanting revenge for what they did to his family. He ran towards the foul creatures, killing them one by one. The blood dripped from his sword and he wiped away the blood on his cheek, staring down at the dead trolls.

"This is for what you did to my innocent wife and my daughters..."

He turned again to what remained of his dead family, walking close to them and falling to his knees beside his beloved wife once more, holding her in his arms tightly. He knew now he wouldn't be able to feel her warm touch ever again, nor see her blush nor hear her sweet words and giggles. The same was true with his daughters; he would never again hear them calling to him nor see their cute smiles and hear their sweet laughter now...

…They are long gone…


End file.
